wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Pfister Comet
The Comet is a recurring sports car that appears in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It becomes a performance coupé in the HD Universe, where it is manufactured by Pfister. It produced from 2006 to 2013. Comet 70's Edition In 3D Universe, the Comet is based on the Porsche 911 and best resembles the 911SC Targa from the late '70's or the early 1980s; however, like newer 911 models, it has an all-wheel-drive configuration. 3D Universe renditions of the Comet are front-engined, unlike the real Porsche 911, which is famously rear-engined; this led to speculation that the Comet was inspired by a Datsun 240Z. The headlamps may also have been inspired by the 1966-1969 Alfa Romeo Spider. The original fastback profile the Comet sported in GTA Vice City was dropped in favor of a backwards-slanted standalone C-pillar throughout San Andreas and Vice City Stories. This change provides a flat back with separated headlights, which results in a heavy resemblance to the rear section of the Porsche 914. The fastback profile of the car is non-existent on the Xbox and Mobile version of GTA Vice City; instead also bearing the previously mentioned backwards-slanted rear. 2005 Pfister Comet Concept Nissan unveiled the Comet concept car at the 2002 North American International Auto Show, then later at the Los Angeles Auto Expo. The concept was based primarily on a design sketch by Manny Baker of Nissan's California design studio. In a reference to the original, it was a bright orange two-seater with swept-back styling. It was fully functional car with its 2.4 L 4-cylinder KA24DE engine from the Nissan Altima producing 200 bhp (150 kW) and 180 lb⋅ft (244 N⋅m) of torque, and not the Z-car's traditional 6-cylinder engine. It was thought a less than worthy successor to the line.34 The designers used an original 240Z to provide inspiration and the concept was created in only 12 weeks. Automotive critics described "it would be cool but get a new model."5 This design served the intended purpose of creating interest, in the public and the corporation, for a new Z car. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV Manufactured by Pfister, the Comet is available in Grand Theft Auto IV only in hardtop coupé form. It now largely resembles a Porsche 996 Carrera 4S and the Porsche Carrera GT for the front grille/mouth and headlights. The Comet features large, cross-drilled disc brakes all around. Inside are two sport seats in black leather resembling Lamborghini's seat design. Similar to the Grotti Turismo, the Comet also features a front-mounted, carpeted boot with space for luggage. Unlike its predecessors, GTA IV's Comet is very rarely encountered on the streets, and is more common in Party Mode where two parked Comets can be seen and driven. Like the real 911, the GTA IV Comet is rear-engined, however, it has a V8 engine rather than a flat-6 like most Porsches, which would be nearly impossible to fit into the rear of a Porsche 911. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars For Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, two variants of the Comet are available, a regular Comet being similar to GTA IV's Comet, as well as a highly modified racing variant owned by the Jaoming Family, featuring a purple-and-red paintjob, a bodykit, and a white neon underglow that turns on at night. Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, the Comet is similar to the GTA IV model, but has been updated featuring rear quarter ducts as well as a standard rear deck spoiler, giving it a more sportier appearance than the GTA IV version. It now resembles the Porsche 996 GT2. Specifications Models The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Comet is the fastest car in the game. The all-wheel drive layout ensures good standing-start acceleration, and high power ensures a top speed similar to that of exotic sports cars in the game. However, this car does subtly demonstrate a lack of torque; this is noticeable on hills when at low revs. This problem is minor, because Liberty City is mostly flat and street-constructed. Wheelspin and burnouts are very common with the Comet, because traction control is completely turned off. High-speed cornering results in massive understeer in the Comet, but the car does have potential lift-off oversteer, or oversteer at lower speeds. The Comet also suffers from a weak suspension construction. The wheels are prone to buckle into the chassis after striking a curb laterally with less force than expected, making the Comet one of the more fragile sports cars. The Comet is not necessarily superior in multiplayer racing; the Comet is lightweight and relatively unstable, leading to the car being rammed off-road by the other vehicles, or being launched into the air off of hills and losing control, depending on the player's driving skills. For this, the Comet has the stiffest suspension in the game, including the other sports cars. This rendition is powered by a single cam carburetored V8, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a rear engine, all wheel drive layout (20%-80%, front to rear torque distribution). Due to its rear-e ngine nature, the Comet, like most rear-engined vehicles, can survive huge amounts of crashes without any sign of damage to its engine, although its crash deformation resistance is rather low, increasing chances of having its wheels misaligned or even stuck if not being driven properly. The conventional Comet in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars retains its sporty performance, but is now ranked below higher end sports cars in the same, although its handling and braking are considerably good. The modified variant of the Comet is superior in speed, but is otherwise similar in performance to a standard Comet. The Comet in Grand Theft Auto V is fairly similar to the Comet in GTA IV. The mass, top speed and acceleration have been changed, however, and the most notable difference is that the GTA V version is rear-wheel drive, as opposed to a relatively uncommon all-wheel drive drivetrain in GTA IV. In GTA V, the car has fairly average performance for a sports car, but the traction is better than most of the sports cars. However, the car is very light and tail heavy, so many players may find the overall handling undesirable, compared to similar cars that have better handling, such as the Feltzer and Elegy RH8. Like the GTA IV rendition, the Comet is still powered by the same single cam carburetored V8 (with the website claiming that it is powered by a 3-liter engine capable of pushing 550hp), this time coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a rear engine, rear wheel drive layout. Oddly, the website also claims it has a top speed of 203 mph, while the observed top speed was only 120 mph. It is, however, higher than what the handling top speed suggests, which is only 94 mph. Tuners and Outlaws variant In 2007, Pfister Comet has get an other model "Tuners and Outlaws" in LSIA Tunning Show near P-45 Nokota. In 2008, Pfister Comet has begun Drift Trial and get retail available in online "Legendary Motorsports. In 2011, has cleared off from "Legendary Motorsports" Category:GT Category:Automobiles